memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Terran Empire
Empire into space The planting of the Imperial flag on Luna was by an astronaut in a spacesuit from the period of the ISS Enterprise (or least the USS Enterprise), so we might be able to conclude that particular image was a later point in the Empire's history. I can't remember what images preceded and followed it in the opening credits, and whether they would support this theory. A corollary to this might be that the Terran Empire was not able to or didn't care to reach the moon until nearer the mid-21st century. Assuming a parallel history (Archers' comments aside), one might conclude that the Empire become global at roughly the same time that the United Earth government was formed in the Federation timeline (around 2113), Australia resisting until as late as 2150. Assuming Archer's centuries-old Empire are true, during its pre-global phase, it existed at least through the period, and likely was one of the belligerents in WWIII. This begs the question of what country or group of countries was that empire? Cochrane's actions in IaM,D suggests it was the United States and Cochrane was a typical American of the imperial universe. However, it is also possible that the Empire evolve out of the Eastern Coalition which still posed a threat to (part of) the U.S. post mirror-WWIII. In this case, Cochrane was either a) a collaborating scientist or b) an (immoral) American resistance leader whose followers hoped to use the Vulcan technology to fight the Empire (and obviously failed). Thoughts? Tfleming 03:18, 24 Dec 2005 (UTC) : I had inferred from the opening sequence that this was supposed to suggest a very clever pun on actual Earth history (and by retroactive extension, the ancient history of the Star Trek universe) and how the Saturn V rocket which put NASA astronauts on the moon derived from Werner von Braun's V-2 rocket, which was a technological weapon developed by an imperial organization (Nazi) for combat in WWII. 71.246.25.218 18:46, 3 March 2006 (UTC) History of the Empire Needs further expansion on history of the Empire from IAM,D. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 20:31, 24 Apr 2005 (UTC) Episode specific information for IaM,D was kept, because I believe that it describes an important incident in the leadership of the Empire. -- Dmsdbo 23:03, 4 May 2005 (UTC) Denobulans equal? They mentioned that in the Federation universe, Denobulans and Vulcan are equal to humans. Archer also later said that "his people aren't rebels". I'm 50/50 on if this implies the Terran Empire conqured the Denobulans as well. Any opinions? -AJHalliwell 23:59, 4 May 2005 (UTC) :um, my guess would have to be, yes :I assumed that he meant Denobulans were passive and not interested in rebelling against the Empire - just a "go with the flow" attitude. -- Dmsdbo 00:20, 5 May 2005 (UTC) Indeed...he says "his people aren't rebels, it's not in their nature." 68.161.201.175 01:59, 17 May 2006 (UTC) Caption :Empire crewpeople Uhura and Sulu Technically, the Uhura pictured is starfleet wearing imperial uniform. Should we edit the links so that it is "Uhura" and "Sulu (mirror)"?--AC84 06:15, 8 Nov 2005(PST). ¿How long does Spock say the Terran Empire has before total collapse in Mirror, Mirror? (from Reference Desk) A disagrrement exists on Mirror Universe. ¿How long does Spock say the Terran Empire have in Mirror, Mirror? We need a resolution and waiting for the SciFiChannel to rerun it is just too long. ¡Thanks! ¡Pax! ¡Bye! — — Ŭalabio 01:04, 4 May 2005 (UTC) :I have the episode on DVD, watched it, and Kirk asks "How long until the Halkan prediction of uprsing" or something, and Spock (mirror) says "Aproxamatly 240 years". Is that what you asked for? -AJHalliwell 18:23, 4 May 2005 (UTC) :According to http://www.voyager.cz/tos/epizody/40mirrormirrortrans.htm, which I trust pretty well: ::"How long before the Halkan prediction of galactic revolt is realized?" ::"Approximately 240 years." ::"The inevitable outcome?" ::"The Empire shall be overthrown." :-- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 18:36, 4 May 2005 (UTC) That is what I needed to know. ¡Thanks! ¡Pax! ¡Bye! — — Ŭalabio 00:28, 5 May 2005 (UTC) Name of the Empire? Terran Empire or Imperial Terran Empire In Star Trek Shattered Universe on the one of the episode videos it is crealy seen on the side of the Excelsior -IMPERIAL STARSHIP EXCELSIOR IMPERIAL TERRAN EMPIRE- I think it is clear that is the name of the empire. Thank You Captain Montgomery :Possibly it is clear that its the name of the Empire in that game... however, that game isn't canon, so its not really a part of this article except as something we will link to as a further resource. This alternate name was never mentioned in an episode or movie, so it really isn't relevant to our on valid resources. :Furthermore, an Imperial Empire? I wonder if it was named by a person who went on to create The Federal Federation or The Republican Republic. Seems kind of redundant, I'd probably write it off as an overzealous painter having fun decorating the ship, rather than renaming his government.. -- Captain M.K. Barteltalk 00:41, 3 March 2006 (UTC) ::Ah, so it was from a game, was it? I just took it to be vandalism, since 1.) the Terran Empire has never been canonically called or refered to as Imperial Terran Empire, and 2.) as Mike said, stating it is an Imperial Empire is redundant... and rather stupid, IMO. --From Andoria with Love 00:51, 3 March 2006 (UTC) Well From Andoria with Love it was never called the Imperial "Terra" Empire either maybe you should check you spelling on "Terran" and I will always call it the Imperial Terran Empire anyways no matter what you say Captain Montgomery ::Which would be your prerogative, just so long as you don't edit the article to say "Imperial Terran Empire" again. ;) --From Andoria with Love 23:45, 3 March 2006 (UTC) How do you know I did it? Captain Montgomery USS Endeavor :Check the history tab at the top of the page. You can view all edits by IP or user name. Your IP matches that of the 'Imperial Terran Empire' edits. Also, please use tildes (~~~~) after your talk page entries to create a proper signature. Thanks ;) - Enzo Aquarius 02:42, 5 March 2006 (UTC) Flag v. Official Emblem A recent revert questioned the source of a flag for the Terran Empire. The flag was planted on the moon in opening sequence of In a Mirror Darkly. It's even included in the Memory Alpha entry for Luna. : The recent revert wasn't questioning the source of the flag, it was questioning the source of this image (Image:TerranEmpireFlag.gif), in so much as either who created it and what copyright information exists on the image. We shouldn't use it until the copyright and source info (for the image) is known and allowable.--Tim Thomason 23:44, 11 March 2006 (UTC) ::Presumably the image was created by a writer for Enterprise and the copyright belongs to Paramount. I'm not sure beyond it being broadcast is necessary for it to be accepted as canon, regardless of copyright or designer.Tfleming 19:32, 13 March 2006 (UTC) :This image was not on screen, and must be the property of its creator (the flag linked to by Tim). Without proper permission, it should be deleted. Jaz talk | novels 19:38, 13 March 2006 (UTC) ::What do you mean?? Right here is the screen shot from the opening credits to the show. There's the flag, as it was on the screen. Tfleming 18:35, 15 March 2006 (UTC) :If you watched the episodes In a Mirror, Darkly you would have seen the image of the lunar landing in the alternate universe. I think what Jaz and Tim are saying is that specific image (Image:TerranEmpireFlag.gif) was created by someone, and is not part of a screen shot or from some other known source. Yes, it is a reproduction of the flag shown in the screen cap above, but it isn't the screen cap itself. I don't think anyone is disputing that it's a canon emblem, it's just the source of that particular .gif file that's being questioned. -- Renegade54 18:42, 11 April 2006 (UTC) :If that's the case, that's a ridiculous level of hair-splitting. No doubt Paramount would sue anyone who claimed was anything except the image in their program. We don't need to know who was kind enough to make a useful transgraph of the image in the screencap nor need "proper permission" or copyright information. It's the flag, it belongs to Paramount, get over it. Tfleming Origin of the name ::Our Copyright policy says otherwise. Paramount may have been responsible for the original image of the flag, but we have no idea who was responsible for modifying this image... which may not belong to Paramount, despite popular belief. Sadly, we cannot simply "get over it"; the copyright policy is not simply a policy, it's law, and the possibility of breaking the law is not something Memory Alpha can simply "get over". --From Andoria with Love 14:27, 12 April 2006 (UTC) :::Basically, if you didn't draw it yourself, and you can't verify that it came from an episode or book cover, don't upload it. Even though the design is from the episode, the drawing was done by an unknown person -- and we don't have that person's permission to use it. If you took that drawing from a website, chances are the drawing was done by the website's owner -- who hasnt lent us any permission to recirculate it here. -- Captain M.K.B. 14:35, 12 April 2006 (UTC) Okay -- I got permission from the artist to post the Image:TerranEmpireFlag.gif. Now, can we get over it? Tony wrote: Hi Kristian - Just came across your gallery of images at ST Minutae. Quite impressive! I found it searching for an original source for an image that has been uploaded at Memory Alpha for display on the page about the Terran Empire. MA's policy is not to post images unless the original artist gives permission. The image in question, a flag for the Terran Empire, appears to be based on the Terran Empire symbol from your images. Here are the two links - image on Memory Alpha and Image on ST Minutae If this is yours, would you consent to have it shared with the Memory Alpha community? Thank you, Tony Date: Mon, 17 Apr 2006 From: Kristian Trigwell Hey Tony. Yes thoses are mine and yes you can put them up on MA (they wouldn't be the first.) Thanks for taking the time to ask! Rev. Origin of the name Was the name of the Empire first mentioned in DS9: "Crossover"? -- Deep Space 9 16:30, 3 May 2006 (UTC) :I believe it was first mentioned in TOS: "Mirror, Mirror" --OuroborosCobra 18:12, 19 June 2006 (UTC) ::The name "Terran Empire" was not used in "Mirror, Mirror" -- it was simply referred to as "The Empire" -- Captain M.K.B. New topic Date: 19 Jun 2006 Hey Guys I know that I am new here but I thought about the history of the Terran Empire and I think that I got a real good one. History of the Mirror Universe on Earth: 1339-1453: France, Britain and Ireland are united after Great Britain had won the Hundred year War. 1453: The Fall of Byzanz- The greatest power in Europe the Anglo-French-Irish Empire starts a counterattack against the Ottomans. 1453-ca.1550 the destruction of the Ottoman Empire and the takeover of his territorys( the Balkan, the whole Arabian halfisle+ maybee some parts of Egypt). 1550-ca.1600 After the destruction of the Ottoman Empire the Anglo-French-Irish Empire starts an attack on Spain and Portugal. 1600-ca.1770 After the fall of the Iberian halfisle, the Anglo-French-Irish-Spanish-Portugeese Empire starts the massive colonisation of North and South America. 1756-1763 The Seven year War The Anglo-French-Irish-Spanish-Portugeese Empire fights in America the Balkan and on the Arabian halfisle to keep this regions dependent from the Motherland. The End of the War is the greatest event in Terran history, because after the Anglo-French-Irish-Spanish-Portugeese Empire had destroyed every resistence in his colonies it declares the ratification of the Terran Empire ( by that time approximetely calles Earth Empire). It containes bouth Americas, half of Europe and the arabian isle. 1763-1913 The Earth Empire conquers India, Africa, Southeast Asia and Colonieses Australia, only Japan and his colony Corea can resist the power of the Empire. 1914 The first world War- Germany the Nordic countrys, Italy and Russia declare War to the Empire because of the fact that it is an immense threath to this countries. 1918 The End of the War the Balkan and China are liberated from the Empire but for a high price-Italy is conquered by the Empire. 1939 Start of the Second world war Adolf Hitler and all the other non empire countrys want to destroy the Earth Empire once and for all. 1942- The tide turns after the devastation of the Japan-Chinese fleet in the battle of Midway, and the destruction of the Sixt German Army in Barcelona the non Empire Countryes are pushed back. 1945 The End of the War Japan, Corea Germany the Nordic countries and the Balkan are now part of the Terran Empire. Only Russia and China have survived. 1945-2025 The Clod War between the Earth Empire and the ECON. 2026-2053 The third World war --unsigned :While this is interesting, it is fan fiction. I don't think we could even put it in as speculation. --OuroborosCobra 18:09, 19 June 2006 (UTC) : Not only is it fanfic, but it's not even good fanfic. All due respect, the historical trends and attitudes described would not and could not have progressed from the point of departure or cultures described. Plus the poor grammatical and spelling errors made it difficult to accept as a serious attempt. There have been several published theories on the Empire origin which bear stronger credibility. Tfleming 01:44, 6 July 2006 (UTC) Come on you guys dont be so hard all in all it isnt such a bad theory But I think I have some better theories, and I would like to know what you are thinking about them: 1st Theory Around 1780- The British had been victorious in the american war of independence and America remains a British colony. With this victory the King of GB gets even more powerfull than he was before and renames himself into Emperor of the British Empire. History then goes on like in our world, only without an american civil war. In 1914 when the first world war starts the British Empire contains the British Island, Ireland, Iceland, Canada, the United States with Alaska, India, Australia, New Seeland and nearly a third of the African continent. After the first world war has ended, GB absorbs the former colonies of Germany- another 2-3 Million square kilometers in Africa and large parts of Oceania¨. In 1939 when the Second world war starts the British Empire is not far away from a Global Empire. The German sucsesses are overwhelming, but unlike in our history the British Isle is newer really threatened, because the Empire had the full support of its American colony from the very begining of the war. And not first in 1942. But even with that support of material and human beeings the Germans would have conquered Poland, the Nordic countries, the Benelux countries the Balcan and France. In 1941 the Germans started the invasion of Russia, and that gave the British Empire the chance to a counterattack. Untill 1943 the Empire liberated Africa and absorbed the former French and Italian colonies. Thus whole Africa whas part of the British Empire. Oh and in 1941 the British conquered the French terrotories in the Damascus region. 1944 France was liberated and Italy conquered, a year later half of Germany occupied by the Empire. In the Pacific the Netherland and French colonies were absorbed by the Empire and Japan was occupied. So at the end of the Second World War the British Empire an his Emperor ruled over whole North America, whole Africa, Australia and over whole Southeast Asia including the Indish Subcontinent. At the end of the war all no communistic countries went into alliance with the Britis Empire- West Europe, South America and Japan. Thus the Terran Empire was born. An empire that ruled three quarters of the world in which one language was spoken- Standard English. In reaction to the formation of the Terran Empire- The USSR, China, Corea, Mongolia,Turkey, and Eastern Europe, formed the Econ-The Eastern Coalition of Nations. There was nearly a hundred year cold War between thous two superstates- which explains why humanity became such a militaristic, agressive and expandive culture. And then the Third World War started. What then happened all of us do know. Well how does sound this theorie --unsigned 20:10, 9 July 2006 :This really is not the place for this. Good theory or not, it is fanfic, and therefore will never end up in the article, and it is making the talk page very long for stuff that will never go anywhere. --OuroborosCobra talk 18:14, 9 July 2006 (UTC) Terran Empire Fate after Triple Allicance *See Wikipetia article on STNG epsiode Parallels-Triva Section-the Borg taken over!! {Reference only}